The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,600,931, issued to Chatham for a Sling Support for Vessels. The device of Chatham incorporates a pair or a plurality of pairs of opposing slings. Each sling in a pair includes two eyelets that are fixed therein and members of the opposite sling are positioned through these eyelets so as to generally form a circle for receiving a plant pot (see FIG. 3 of Chatham). Amongst other considerations, the arrangement of Chatham is disadvantageous in that the eyelets are fixedly connected to the slings. Fixed eyelets limit use of Chatham's device to a fairly narrow range of pot sizes and also limits the arrangement of hooks or the like from which the device is hung. Fixed eyelets also may be problematic in manufacture and operation, particularly when different materials are utilized to construct the slings. In addition, Chatham does not teach materials that are well suited to withstand environmental degradation.